When the Shadow Returns
by Blue-sama
Summary: After the defeat of Zant and Gannondorf, Link is finally through with his journey. His heroic one, at least. But evil cannot be fully destroyed, and a new, suprising threat appears: the heroes themselves!
1. Prolouge: An Evil Returns

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series or any of its characters. This was not made for any profit, except for my(and hopefully your) enjoyment. **

A/N: I won't waste too much time ranting here, but this is a 'sequel' to Twilight Princess, I wouldn't recommend reading it if you have not beat the game and really want to without spoilers. And it's rated T so I have freedom to do what I want.

**Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_  
When the Shadow Returns_**  
_Prolouge_**_  
_**

"Has Link come back yet?" Colin asked one afternoon, bobbing after Ilia. He already knew the answer, but it didn't hurt to ask. Everyone was worried about him, now that he and the other children returned. There was nothing else to worry about. They didn't even know exactly what was going on. They weren't even observers. But one thing was obvious: Link was a hero.

"No.." she whispered, the hand clutched in the middle of her chest only tightening, "No sign of him..." She winced, and turned away from the younger boy. Colin only nodded. He needed to be strong, for everyone, especially Ilia.

"Ilia..." he said softly, trying to think of something to comfort her with, but to no avail.

"I..." she started, clenching her teeth, "I... I bet he's running Epona too hard! The poor thing's probably tired and hurt! He's... He's so careless... He doesn't notice that he hurts the things that are just trying to help." The blonde blinked, glancing at Colin, before biting her lower lip. He only smiled back at her, nodding.

"He'll be back," he assured her for what seemed the hundredth time, "This is his home. We're like his family." She opened her mouth to protest, but turned away from the boy, muttering a word of farewell and turning back to her home. He frowned. That wasn't what he wanted to happen. If he were as strong as Link, he could've comforted her.

---

"All hail Princess Zelda!" a soldier bellowed as the gates to the castle were opened, and soldiers started pouring out, all looking stern, as they were supposed to. Townspeople stopped and turned. While their princess leaving was nothing new, something was different today. They stared at the carriage that slowly lurched forward, marked with the royal family's crest.

"Why does our princess have the curtains drawn?" one of the minstrals asked his companions, "She has always had her window open to greet the people as she passed.."

"Perhaps she is ill," a man suggested to his date, turning in his chair to watch them leave.

"Where are they going?" a child asked, pulling on his mother's skirt, pouting.

"They are heading west," the mother said, mostly to herself, "Maybe she is going to visit those horrid Zoras."

"Make way!" the Captain of the Guard shouted, glancing behind him. Her Majesty had asked for this trip out of the blue, and right before dusk. What was she planning?

From inside the carriage, Princess Zelda gritted her teeth, glancing out of the window, only pulling enough for her to peek out. She was upsetting her people with her abnormalty. But she could not greet them. Not now. She glanced at her right hand, before wincing, and dropping the curtains.

---

Colin frowned, sitting on top of the hill above Fado's house. He had never been inside, as it was always locked, but eventually his curiosity about it had just died down. If he would never see inside it, why bother worrying about it? He sighed, and rested his chin on his knees, staring longingly at the pond. Dusk had just left, but he refused to return home. Another day, no sign of Link. Everyone was starting to lose hope, he could tell. Besides, if he went home he would just be bombarded with requests from his parents and the cries of his new baby sister. No, he would stay out here for at least a bit longer. The darkness held no power over him.

He had started to nod off when he heard it. It was so familiar, so he barely moved when the vibrations reached his ears. But then he processed what that sound was, and he snapped up, glancing around frantically. It had to be. It definately was the sound of a horse trotting. Could he really be?

"Link! Link!" he shouted, jumping off of the hill, rolling once he reached the end. Link had taught him that. But he wasted no time in congradulating himself on his wonderful preformance, and just continued racing towards the house that had been empty for far too long.

"Link! You're back! It's been so long!" He kept shouting like a madman, stopping when he actually caught sight of his old idol. He stopped, unable to move or speak, and just watched as he slowly trotted up to Epona's 'spot', hopping off her. The older boy sighed, before stopping, seeing Colin for the first time. He blinked, before offering a weak smile. No words had to be spoken.

"Link!" Colin cried, feeling more childish than he had ever since he had been kidnapped. But he didn't care. "You're finally home! We've all missed you! Especially... especially Ilia.."

Link blinked, before nodding, and waving goodnight, heading for his ladder. Of course! Link would be tired from his heroism! He would need his rest. But... something just seemed... off about the hero.

"You... You'll see everyone tomorrow, right?" he mumbled, his eyes downcast, "We've all missed you. You're like family, Link."

This made the hero stop, turn, and regard Colin with sad eyes. He opened his mouth, but closed, and climbed up the ladder, opening the door. The younger boy just nodded, and turned to go, until he blinked, seeing something flying towards him. He stopped, barely catching it before falling backwords. He was now holding a charm Ilia had made for Link. He hastily looked up.

The hero just grinned, gave the other a thumbs up, and walked inside, closing the door. Colin grinned back. Link was back. But... giving up this charm? It was like... giving up Epona. Why would he do something like that?

---

"Princess Zelda..." the young ruler said, acknowleding her with a small bow before sitting back down on his throne, "To what do I owe this honor?"

"I am looking for Queen Rutela. My business is with her, Prince Ralis," the blonde princess said softly.

"You haven't heard?" Ralis whispered, his eyes suddenly hard, "My mother has been executed by monsters, and I have taken her place and ruler. Whatever business you might have had with her shall be directed to me."

"Then I have no business," Princess Zelda declared, "I apologize, but I must return to my castle." And, without another word, she left, leaving behind quite a few confused Zora.

---

"Link! Welcome home!"

That was what the hero heard the whole day, even by people who had already said it. Everyone was joyful, and they even planned a party for his return. Colin smiled as he watched Link wander through the village, speaking to everyone. But he could tell it was awkward. His movements were new, almost afraid of this place. As if it didn't suit him anymore. But that would be impossible. Everyone needed him here. He _had_ to adjust!

"Link!" Ilia cried, rushing from her home to grab the boy in an embrace. She buried her face in his back, as he stood there, as if frozen. "Link... I missed you so much!"

Colin watched breathlessly at the scene. Would Link reject her? Did he perhaps find someone special out there? Poor Ilia! But instead, Link simply pulled away from her, turned to face her, and grabbed her, pulling her into his arms. A few words were exchanged that Colin did not see, but he was still smiling, nonetheless. Link wasn't going to leave. That was impossible.

---

"Your Majesty?" the Captain of the Guards asked hesitantly, knocking on the princess' bedroom door. He would not be permitted to enter. As far as he knew, no one was, but he could still converse with her. There was no response. He frowned, before knocking again. She was definately in there, he knew it. She had been acting odd for awhile now, and he wanted answers. They had known each other for awhile, and he might even consider them friends.

"Princess, I know you're in there," he said, exasperated. Why was she being so difficult?

"Go away!" a cry finally came from inside the room, "Just go away! Leave me in peace!" The man scowled, wishing she would open up, but turned and left. That girl was stubborn, however beautiful and gentle.

---

Princess Zelda covered her mouth, shaking her head. Her knees buckled, and she plopped down onto her bed, feeling sick. It was wrong. This couldn't be happening. It was impossible!

"W... why...?" she stuttered, staring at her right hand, her 'mark' glowing through her glove. But something was wrong. Instead of just one of the triangles glowing in a comforting light, the top, the Triforce of Power, also spoke its presence. Gannondorf was dead, Link had seen to that, so obviously the Triforce of Power had to have gone somewhere, but to choose her?

But, there was more. It wasn't just the Triforce of Power, she knew. There was something else, something darker, also invading her mind and body. A taint. One so familiar yet so unknown. Her head snapped up, and she found herself staring at her reflection. Her skin was becoming more and more pale. The essence of Gannondorf lived on... inside of her.

* * *

**Warning:** This is just Author Rant. Really. 

A/N: Eh, just an idea I had. I like the idea, though, and hope to see it through, regardless of reviews, hits, favorites, or anything like that. I wrote it to fill the void after I beat Twilight Princess. It wasn't the worst ending ever, but it just felt incomplete. I didn't want to rewrite it, though, so I just wrote a sequel. I loved fighting Ganon and Puppet Zelda. (Oh, the memories of OoT.) Also, for LoZ, I don't really love one certain shipping(pairing), and I support Link/Zelda, although I do like others. (Like Link/Malon. And Link/Ilia.) Although, the only that kind of struck me as 'Eeer...no.' was Link/Midna. I dunno why. I don't hate it, but I prefer others. Well, I'm done ranting. Sorry I've done so much of it.

Can I get opinions? I'm not going to say "I want at least 20 _**good**_ reviews until I update!!! Rawr!" Really, why bother? If people don't like it and want to tell me why, they're entitled to their opinion. And I shouldn't be writing so people love me. I should write because I love it. (Oops. 'Nother rant. I'm done now.)


	2. Chapter 1: A Lost Soul

A/N: I should explain this first: Zelda is NOT carrying Gannondorf's child. (My friend read it and she asked that.) Just to clarify things. I'll explain things better later on. Who really wants to know absolutely everything at the beginning? 

**The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess  
When the Shadow Returns  
**Chapter One: _A Lost Soul_

* * *

  
"Colin! Colin!" Beth cried, knocking on Rusl and Uli's door loudly, bouncing around. She was fifteen, yes, but she couldn't help but act childish today. Talo was next to Beth, knocking almost as much as her, and Malo was a few feet behind, muttering something about all of them being idiots. It was Uli who answered the door. She regarded them with her warm, motherly smile, before frowning.

"Are you here to take Colin?" she asked, her daughter clinging to her leg and scowling at the three.

"Yeah!" Talo grinned, "We were planning on congratulating them ourselves and then setting up for the party. Colin did say he wanted to help, so we came to get him"

"Oh, how nice!" Uli smiled, "All of you kids are just growing up too fast. Colin, sweetie! Your friends are here!"

There was an awkward silence as Colin was racing around the house, gathering the things he needed. He stopped, staring at his trusty sword and shield, before shaking his head, smiling, and walking to the door. Beth and Talo started complaining about how slow he was being, and Uli rushed them along.

"So where are they? And where is it being held?" Colin asked as he tried tying the string on his shirt, before groaning and just leaving it. Beth wouldn't have that, so they had to stop while she tied it for him.

"At the ranch, I heard," Malo explained, "Talking to Fado about the job." He shrugged to the second question.

"At the spring, duh!" Beth squealed, jumping, "Oh, it's so perfect! A summer wedding by the spring. What could be better?"

"The fact that it's Link and Ilia?" Talo grinned, and they all agreed, racing towards the ranch.

---

Colin stretched, sitting on the sandy 'beach' of the spring, watching Ilia wash Epona. He hadn't told anyone about his possession of the horse charm. He didn't need to. Link still loved Epona. It still confused him, even four years after the fact. The gate to Ordon Spring had been repaired, and Colin had found the crawl hole and opened it back up. It could be useful one day. Besides, it was fun crawling through it, however dirty he got. And it made sneaking up on Ilia much easier.

"What are you thinking about, Colin?" Ilia asked lightly, nuzzling Epona, "You're such a pretty horse, aren't you?" He stared at for a minute, before shaking her head. He had no reason to bother Ilia with his silly thoughts. Besides, she had been in pure bliss since Link came back.

"Nothing important, really. So, uh... How have things been between you and Link?" he asked, changing the subject. Only slightly, since he had been thinking of Link. Ilia frowned, as if wondering how to answer. She stroked Epona's nose, before walking over to sit next to the younger boy.

"He's... different," she said softly, "Harder in a way. It's not a surprise or anything, after everything he's gone through, but... It's just kind of... sad, really."

"He's told you what happened?!" Colin asked, very interested. She looked taken back, before chuckling, and shaking her head.

"No, and I haven't had the courage to ask him," she sighed, stretching her arms, "But that's okay. He's home, and that's all that matters."

"Yeah," Colin agreed, grinning, "Shall we take Epona home now?"

_---_

"No way! Are you serious?!" Beth said, gasping.

"You're just pulling our legs now, aren't you?" Malo frowned, tilting his head.

"Tell the truth!" Talo demanded.

Colin chuckled at their responses. It was interesting, getting news first. Usually he was the last. But he took a deep breath, and just grinned back at them. "It's all truth," he said, stretching, "Even ask them. Ilia is pregnant."

At the word 'pregnant', Beth jumped and squealed, Talo looked disgusted, and Malo actually looked interested for once. Now this was news. They had been married three years, although it felt like barely three months. Time just seemed to slip by the village now adays. Ilia had been pregnant twice before, but both of those had ended in miscarriage. At those times, she refused to see anyone or leave the house. Usually Link didn't either.

"We should go congradulate them!" Beth suggested, and the other two nodded, "You in, Colin?" They looked at him eagerly, which he replied to with a shake of his head.

"I've already congradulated them. Besides, I want to go see the ranch today," Colin said, "Have fun, though."

The three just shrugged, and ran off, waving. He waved back, his hand slowly falling to his side once they weren't looking. Lately, he had become more and more worried about the hero and his wife. Mostly the hero. He was changing rapidly, and he was scared for them. Link was becoming harsher, teasing the animals and catching fish just to watch the struggle to survive and eventually lose. He talked less and less, only to Ilia and those who coaxed him into a conversation. A year ago, he had stopped working at the ranch with no explaination. It scared him, and it scared Ilia. Maybe she was trying to hold him down, thinking a baby would do it. He had heard them arguing one night as he returned from the ranch, and was crying a lot. But, Ilia did seem happy, and if she wasn't complaining, he had no right to interfere.

---

"Beth, isn't it Colin's 18th birthday tomorrow?" Ilia asked, laughing as the other girl splashed her, however lightly. Just because she was pregnant didn't mean she was going to abandon habits, such as washing Epona every other day at the spring. Besides, it was a chance to speak with whoever came with her. Today, Beth and Colin accompanied her.

"It is, isn't it?" she replied thoughtfully, her eyes drifting over to her old friend, smiling, "Are you ready to be a man, Colin?" He blushed, and turned away.

"I'm already a man!" he yelled, his cheeks only turning a deeper shade of red.

"Oh really?" Ilia laughed, "Colin! Come into the water! It feels wonderful!" The boy opened his mouth to protest, but simply sighed, got to his feet, and started rolling up his pant legs. It was a beautiful summer day, and they were enjoying the last of it, but something felt a bit off. Epona noticed it, as she was more skittish. But he ignored it, and sighed. It would be dark soon, which meant he would have to go home. His sister was the devil incarnate.

"Alright, I'm-" he started, before falling backwards, having just been attacked by a splash of water. He scowled at Beth, who was doubled over in her giggle fit, and slowly got to his feet, preparing to splash her back.

The gate slammed shut behind them, and they turned, very much alarmed. With good reason. They stood rigid with fear as dark creatures passed. They seemed more menacing than the twilight creatures he had seen in Kakariko Village, and they slunk through the shadows, carefully avoiding the light. Most of the creatures were simply blurs, but a few seemed to have a definate shape: the shape of a wolf. But one thing was definate: where they were going.

"T-the village!" Ilia shrieked, falling to her knees. Beth knelt beside her, trying to use her calming techniques, which weren't working.

"I'm going to the village!" Colin bellowed, rushing to the gate, intending the fling it open. Unfortunately, it was locked. They were trapped.

"A-are we going to die..?" Beth asked, her eyes wide. Ilia groaned, and covered her face.

"No!" Colin replied, scowling and running to the crawl hole, "Now stay here and don't panic. I'll be back, I promise." And with that, he disappeared into the small hole, crawling faster than he ever had. Why was the village getting attacked, especially by these... things? When he got out of the crawl hole, he spent no time brushing himself, but raced to the village, careful to stay out of the shadows. They seemed to hate the light, so that was the safest place. He glanced at the sun, before stopping. In a few more minutes, there would be no light to hide in. He shook his head, and pressed onward. Link would be there to save everyone, right?

_---_

The 'wolves' ran rampage throughout the whole village, and terror reigned. Jaggle and Pergie were already dead, and a good number of the dangerous beasts were heading towards Sera's store. The mayor was hiding at Rusl and Uli's house, and Rusl himself was fighting off the beasts, however losing. Fado had run and locked himself up with the goats. And, as far as anyone knew, Link was still in his house.

"Link! Someone!" Sera's husband, Hanch cried from his vantage point from on top of the 'pillar.' Wolves surrounded him, but they could not climb, and they didn't have someone like Midna to help them get up. But he panicked, and leapt off, racing like a madman to Link's new home, crying and pleading for rescuing. Unfortunately, he was only a few feet from his door when the wolves finally caught him, ripping into him like paper. The wolves seemed to grin at each other, like all of this was just a game to them.

They turned, hearing a door crack open, and growled upon seeing a new face. The blonde just stared at them silently, glancing at Hanch's mangled body, before asking them what they were doing here, as if they would answer. They just growled more, crouching closer to the ground, preparing to pounce, when a howl resounded throughout the whole village, causing every wolf to stop. They listened for a moment, before sitting down, much like a dog would, and watching Link, letting their tongues rolls out of their mouth. Tails wagged, and the hero stepped back, looking around for anything suspicious.

A large wolf, twice the size than any of the others, walked calmly down the hill, one of the goats in his mouth. This must've been the alpha male. He was jet black, and his golden eyes gleamed knowingly at Link. He had one scar tracing around his right eye. The hero once again demanded to know why they were here. A scream interrupted him. Sera was now dead. The wolf seemed to grin at Link, before dropping the goat and stepping closer. Another scream, this one full of despair. Rusl was dead.

_You must be Link_, the wolf 'said', his eyes gleaming even more. Obviously this startled the hero, and he demanded an explaination once again. The other wolves snickered, although they said nothing like their leader.

_Of course, where are my manners? I forgot that you humans so enjoy them. At least, some of you_, the wolf continued, before 'bowing', _I have no name that I can give you, but I do indeed have a purpose. I am the leader of these wolves. We reside in the darkness. We were called here recently by a certain individual._ Link gasped out a name, and the others laughed even more.

_Gannondorf? Certainly not_, he scoffed, _He is nothing anymore, especially to us. Look at your right hand._

Of course the blonde was suspicious, but he was also curious, and did as the wolf commanded. His eyes widened, and he quickly covered it, to hide it, as if pretending it wasn't there would fix it.

_So she was right,_ he mused, before yawning, exposing all of his teeth. Another scream. Mayor Bo had fallen. _There is nothing here for you now, Link. Besides, do you honestly believe you fit in with these people now? Come, Princess Zelda calls. Embrace it. You are a hero no longer._

Link's eyes widened, and he dared another glance at his hand. It was dim, but the Triforce of Power was indeed glowing. Why was this happening? And the wolf spoke of Zelda... Was she affected as well? He asked the wolf another question.

_Why?_ the wolf laughed, grinning at the former hero with his teeth,_ Oh, come now, certainly you remember. But, if you really need to know, ask the princess. So, 'commander', will you lead us?_ Link looked at the wolves, and then back at his hand. He had felt this taint before, and now it called to his very being, tempting him like nothing else had. But could he answer the call? Could he really just abandon everyone? And Ilia! How could he just leave her? Another scream.

_Your mate, perhaps? _the wolf sneered, although he knew fully well it was Uli's death cry. Link froze, his world shattered. It was time. There was nothing holding him back now. A smirk appeared on his face, and he dropped his sword. He shouted his command to the wolves, which they were obeying. It was time to leave.

"Link! Wait!" he heard, before turning, seeing Colin rushing at him.

_---_

There was so much blood, Colin wanted to vomit. How could this be happening? Was everyone dead? What about his parents? His sister? But he couldn't give up now! Someone had to be alive!

Link was standing outside his house, the wolves all surrounding him. He had shouted something to them, apparently in a different language, and they were all running past Colin, hopefully going back to where they came from.

"Link! Wait!" he cried desperately, before stopping when he was close enough to the hero, panting, "What's going on? Where is everyone? Hurry! You have to help Ilia!" Link's face tightened, and he scowled at Colin. Colin gasped. His face seemed paler, although it could've been because of the moonlight, but his eyes. His eyes were no longer the deep blue that Ilia always sighed about to Beth, but golden, like a wolf's. He did not greet Colin like he usually did, and was silent for the longest time.

"L-Link..." Colin stuttered. It couldn't be true... Why was this happening? He trembled, and took a step towards his friend.

"Stay away from me, you disgusting insect," Link spat, grabbing his sword and pointing it at him, "Maybe I should've commanded the wolves to eat you as well."

"Y-you...you did this?!" the younger cried, falling backwards once the sword was drawn, "Link, how could you?! This is your home! Ilia...she's..."

He screamed in agony, grabbing his left shoulder and curling into a ball. Link smirked, before turning towards a large wolf next to him, before saying something in that strange language. The wolf nodded, and started to leave. Link walked over to Colin, wiped his now blood-stained sword on the wounded boy's shirt, before stepping over him, following the wolf. Colin rolled over, tears leaking out of his eyes, and watched his hero leave. No, that wasn't his hero. That was someone else. Someone much more... evil.

* * *

A/N: There's chapter two! Now it gets darker. How fun, right? Er, yeah. Although it's very sad, since just about everyone died, it 'needed' to happen. (Well, I could've written it differently so he just left, but this was much more dramatic, don't you think?) Yeah! So, tell me what you think. 


End file.
